So The Lion Fell In Love With The Llama
by phanfictionforever
Summary: Phil Lester is in love with Dan Howell. But he doesnt know how to tell him and worries if Dan doesnt love him back. what will happen in this epic adventure of Phan?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to Dan singing, he sings every morning when he thinks I'm sleeping.

"It's a beautiful night; we're looking forward to something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…"

The thing is that, I feel that way about Dan. You might think it's strange. How can a man like Phil Lester be in love with his roommate? I just don't know how to answer that yet.

Suddenly Dan stops singing. I smile to myself and slide the comforter off of me. Instantly a rush of cold air hits my bare chest, but I don't feel it. My whole body feels happy and warm when Dan sings.

I pull on a plain blue shirt and black jeans, my usual look

"I was thinking we could go to Starbucks or something?" Dan suggests "Yeah sounds good!" I pop a waffle into the toaster and grab a glass from the cupboards, filling it with milk. "So, have a nice sleep?" Dan nods and stuffs another bite of cereal into his mouth.

"So..." Dan says as I sit across from him.

"So..." I reply. I spread some butter onto my chocolate chip waffle, and pour on some syrup.

After eating, Dan and I head out to walk to Starbucks

"I'll take a... Iced mocha with extra cream." I order my drink.

"And I'll have the usual." Dan smiles at the waitress.

"So... How are you feeling today?" I ask Dan.

"Mm... I don't know..."

"Are you okay?" I ask. Dan shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. "What happened?" Dan just shakes his head, rubbing his face. I sigh. Dan never explains anything...

Dan takes his order and we sit in silence for a little while. "Want to work on a truth or dare today for both of our channels?"

"That sounds great! Twitter questions?"

Dan takes a sip of his drink before he says "Twitter questions."

2 hours later, I find myself sitting next to Dan picking questions.

"Would you rather date a llama or lion?" I ask.

"Well I find llamas hot anyway so that won't be a problem."

Suddenly, I just start laughing really hard. It was the funniest thing I have heard all day. In a while actually.

"Truth. Dan! Here's a question for you.. Do you find Phil attractive and will you ever date him?"

I waited in anticipation. What will he answer? Oh good god.

What felt like years and years of playing the waiting game.. Dan finally said "Yes, Phil I love you and I feel like you are the only person who understands me right now. So Phil, will you go steady with me?" by then they have turned off the camera.

Phil couldn't believe it at all. He had all these mixed emotions that were just taking over his brain. OH MY GOD. HE LOVES ME HE LOVES ME. HE CARES ABOUT ME. But what he couldn't wrap his head around was why? How can anyone love such a dork like himself? He's just a small town dork from England. Finally what seemed like an eternity he finally answered back by saying those beautiful words. "Dan I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I can't even describe my feelings right now. It's hard to explain. When you find out that the person that you love loves you back it's just an explosion of happiness. Kind of like what Robert Frost once said. "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."

That's my feelings for Dan I would say.

"So where do we go from here?" I stuttered to ask as Dan stares right through me. He looks at me like he is looking for something. Like he has lost his precious treasure that's he has kept forever but doesn't know what to do with it.

"I feel that since soon its valentine's day we should do something. Like maybe hang here and watch a movie?"

Valentine's Day! I almost forgot! Maybe that why I've been going crazy over him.

"Sure whaddya want to watch?"

Dan smiles. "Why don't we watch some of our old videos? The ones that we make…together?"

"Dan that sounds wonderful. Just like you."

Dan blushes. Phil smiles.

Five minutes later we find ourselves sitting Dan's room. We set up our station for video editing there. So we just sit and watch our videos. We watch all of them. While we are sitting there I realize something. We never finished making the truth or dare video. I figure that we can just do that later.

_-The next day-_

I hear Dan yelling though his phone. He was screaming at someone. Suddenly I hear him yell PJ.

*DANS POV*

"PJ I just don't understand! What did I do wrong?" I say fighting back my tears.

"I'm just not happy anymore."

"How can you suddenly be unhappy?" Dan questioned! I mean seriously things have been going so well. He and PJ were heating up and now PJ is unhappy? That's not right. After all, they are _dating._

"It's not sudden." PJ yells into the phone. Just then PJ shudders and says. "You don't make me happy. Not like he does."

"WHO CAN THIS MAN BE?" I yell. It's terrible that he yells.

"Well, you see him every day and he is just _amazing."_

Suddenly Dan just sees its all now. The lies this man that he has been telling him. He just couldn't believe it.

"PJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Fine be with him I don't care. If that what you want sure go ahead. I hope you and Phil are very happy together…."


	3. Chapter 3

*PHILS POV*

It started out as a normal day. Filled with lions, unicorns and rainbows. I was ready to start a new video when Dan just stormed into the room. "How dare you do this?!"

"What? Dan what in the world did I do?"

"PJ told me everything. You being in love with him."

What? When have I ever been in love with PJ? It's always been Dan and only Dan this is ridiculous. PJ probably used me to cover up something else.

"Dan, PJ and I have never been a thing. I've only ever loved you."

"WELL OKAY THEN. WHY DON'T YOU TELL THAT TO PJ?"

I can tell that Dan just couldn't take it. He was truly enraged.

"Fine, give me a minute."

I run out of the room try to avoid look at Dan's face. Whenever he has a feeling he looks just like that emotion.

I grab my phone and dial PJ.

"Hello?" PJ stutters to say. He obviously knew that I found out from Dan.

"Why did you tell Dan that we were dating? We have never gone out!"

"I know it was stupid. I didn't want him to know I'm actually dating someone else."

"Wait, what? Why would Dan want to know if you were dating someone? He never told me!"

Now I know that Dan has been lying to me all along! How come I never knew that they were dating! That's absurd! I thought it was me and only me. He said he has always loved me. What a lying doo doo head. (I don't like saying bad words.)

"Well I guess you and Dan need to talk. Phil there's nothing else I can tell you."

"Alright thanks PJ. Are we cool?"

"Yes. We're cool man."

I smiled.

"Awesome. Talk to you later bro."

"See ya. Bye"

"Bye"

I clicked off. Now I went over to Dan. I'm so mad I can't even explain. How can he lie to me like that?

"Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"PJ told me what is going on. He admitted that we never dated. But I found out something else."

"Oh yeah Phil sure. I bet there's nothing worse."

He said that with such sarcasm that I just burst out crying. How can he just be so inconsiderable about my feelings?

"Phil what's wrong."

"Why would you date PJ? Behind my back! I truly love you Dan! This is absurd!"

Dan's jaw just dropped. He looked at me with a ghostly expression.

"Phil, I never meant to hurt you like that..."

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU! WHY?"

I can't take it. My face was so wet with tears that I feel that I can't cry anymore but I still am.

Dan was speechless.

"Well then, let's try to figure this out later okay?"

"fine." I ran out of the room.

I quickly brushed my teeth and got into my pajamas. They were my favorite ones. The ones with lions on them. They always seem to make me feel better. But tonight.. They just don't. As soon as my face hit the pillow, I was gone into dream world. Maybe then I will feel better but I doubt that will happen.


	4. Chapter 4

*PHILS POV*

Dan and I are lying in an empty field, surrounded by trees and we were alone. The grass is perfectly green, just like you see in the gardening commercials. We were just together counting the stars.

We just lie down in the grass counting the starts and pointing to the one that look like shapes.

I turn to Dan admiring how amazing he is.

"Do you love me Dan?" I smile to him admiring his perfect cheekbones.

He slowly turns around and looks at me. Staring into my eyes like he is looking for something.

"Phil, I love you but I'm not sure if I ready yet."

"For this?"

I lean I and kiss him as sweetly as I can. He responds by caressing my abs with his little fingers. We repeat these motions until he starts making out with me more. He starts kissing me rougher and harder. Like he is trying to make us form into one person. Which we already achieved, because I feel that we already one person.

We keep getting rougher and rougher with each other. Suddenly, he rips through my shirt, ripping it into shreds. I can tell that he wants more.

The next thing I know we are both rolling around together in the empty fields. Completely exposed to each other. He opens his eyes. His eyes have just become a darker brown way darker than usual.

"If you're in danger I'm here to save you. That's what I'm made of. To give you my SuperLuv."

The next thing I know is I wake up with tears streaming down my face. Really I was dreaming of me and Dan doing it with each other while he was singing Shane Dawson? My dreams can be so strange sometimes.

"Wow, I didn't know that that dream would be so emotional." I mumble to myself.

I see in horror when I see Dan lying in the bed next to me. He slowly starts moaning. Moaning very quietly.

Did I really just do it with him last night?  
I tiptoe out of the room very carefully and slowly, just so I don't wake Dan up from his slumber.

I'm still wearing my favorite pajamas. You know the ones with lions. What? I love lions.

I can imagine what we could have done. All I remember was my face hitting the pillow. Maybe we did and I don't remember? That can't be possible. Obviously I would remember doing it with the person I love the most in to world. That's just stupid.

Suddenly, I hear Dan quietly and swiftly walking into the room. I start making eggs when he comes in. Dans favorite in sunny side up so I start making it for him.

"Last night Phil was just completely amazing. Thank you."

"It was the same for me as it was for you."

Even though I secretly don't remember any of it. At all.

Three minutes later I hand Dan his eggs on a plate and I also serve him his favorite coffee. It's straight up black coffee.

"Awe Phil! You shouldn't have! That's so nice."

He leans over and kisses me on the check. Right over the breakfast bar.

I blush and look away.

Dan finishes his eggs and starts walking out of the room. Then stops.

"Phil, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok. Hurry back, I'll miss you."

Dan smiles and walks out.

I walk back to my room and sit down on my bed. I grab my laptop and start editing the video we shot the other day.

"My friends say I'm a fool to think that you the one for me, but I guess I'm just a sucker for love. Because the honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leaving cuz you're my angel sent from above…" Dan sings out of the shower.

In my head I think really Dan? Justin Bieber? Dan can be so strange sometimes. That's a thing I love about him.

"Love me, love me, and say that you love me. Fool me, fool me. Oh how you do me. Kiss me, kiss me. Say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear. Tell me you love me…" Dan continues to sing.

I smile and keep editing. Once I finish I head to the kitchen to read some tweets on my laptop.

I type "Quick! Ask me some questions and I'll try to answer some of them in vyou."

I log on to my vyou account. Already there are thousands of videos asking me the same thing "Is the chemistry that you and Dan have real?" or "Is Phan real?" or something even like "Are you and Dan dating?"

I look over and yell to Dan, 'hey do you want to answer some vyou questions with me?"

Dan enters to room in his Christmas jumper he got for Christmas and some dark grey skinny jeans.

In my head I'm swooning. Oh my god, his grey skinny jeans. I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Yeah sure." He says softly and sits down on the couch next me.

"Ok so here's one, is the chemistry between you and Dan real? Ready to answer Dan?"

"Hit the record button."

I hit the button and quietly wait for Dan to respond.

"Um... I believe that Phil and I defiantly have something going on. Probably for a while actually. I feel that in my head and my heart that I defiantly love Phillip. Forever and always."

I blush like crazy.

I whisper in his ear, "Do you want to kiss for the camera to prove your point?"

He breathes the wonderful three letter word, "yes."

He softly hits his lips against mine and moves his lips softly around mine.

I start moving my hands up and down his perfectly smooth and high cheekbones.

After six seconds we stop and Dan turns to the camera.

"Yes it is real." Dan says as he turns off the camera.

"Dan, do you really believe that we, us are an item?"

"Phil, I don't believe we are an item, I believe that we are in love."

"Forever?"

"Forever phil. forever and always."

{THE END}


End file.
